Prophecy of the One
, The Golden Child, The Feared and the Brave, and The One according to the Prophecy]] The Prophecy of the One was an ancient legend that the entire universe was aware of that foretold the coming of a being who would end the Long Thousand Celestial Years War, bringing peace to the entire universe. Years before the Infernal Wars, the One was born in the form of Calezac Andall, who was said to have been conceived miraculously with no father. Andall fulfilled the prophecy when he finally killed the Khariza to save his own son during the battle of Mithril. The Prophecy The Prophecy was said to be dated five decades since the Long Thousand Celestial Years War had started, almost 4,000 years before the start of the Infernal Wars. According to the archive located within the Ixian Temple on Leviel, it detailed the birth of the One with the strength as the power of the Gods, conceived miraculously, and to be defined as The Golden Child based on his distinct features—golden hair, amber almost yellow-like eyes, and the glow or halo of light being radiated within him. Additional to that, the Prophecy had stated that his name will taunt the entire world just as he will be praised for his undeniable courage. The greatest burden placed by the Prophecy was that he'll be the only one who'll be able to end the war, bringing the existence of the lone Light Order among the Darkness Realm. However, when the Darkness Realm were believed to be destroyed 2,000 years since the war started and 1,000 years before the start of the Infernal Wars, the Ixians began to question whether the Prophecy had any meaning in their modern era. The Prophecy does also stated that the One will be the greatest Ixian Knight of his and of any generation in the entire universe. But it would later come to pass that Calezac Andall would fulfill the Prophecy of the One, after seventeen years of conspiring with the Khariza to effectively eradicate the Ixian Knights Council in 7168 UA, during the Fall of the Ixian Knights Council. History of the Chosen One In the climax of the Infernal Wars, Ixian Master Nehaust Odlblun discovered a young slave boy named Calezac Andall on the desert planet of Xivina. Nehaust believed the boy could be the One himself, due to his extraordinary ability with the control of all the energy in the universe, and his apparent virgin birth by Pipdor Andall. Despite Nehaust's belief of the boy's true purpose, the Ixian Knights Council was not entirely convinced, and forbade Nehaust from training Cal. However, after his death, his former Nakhian, Cliveo Haistev, took Cal as his apprentice. The fact that a loyalist of the Darkness Realm slew Nehaust may have indicated to the Council that the Prophecy could still be completed. The Prophesized of 9-19 Additional to the Prophecy was the existence of 9-19-19 order. Both the numbers 9 and 19 had become a major factor with all the events that happened in the span of those years due to the Prophecy. The following were made based on the 9-19 count: * There are 9''' major worlds directly involved in the Infernal Wars * The Infernal Wars lasted for '''919 years. * Calezac Andall, the One based on the Prophecy was born on Alcyoneus 19, 7147: Alcyoneus as the 9th month, the number 19 as the date of the month, and the addition of the numbers in the year 7147 equals to 19. * Calezac Andall's birth year, 7147, was the length between his birth and the time he was called as The Feared and the Brave, that was mentioned in the Prophecy, when he was 19 years old. ? Although Anakin Skywalker's powers grew as the years passed, he began a slow slide towards the dark side of the Force, in part due to the increasing influence of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, someone Anakin thought of as a friend and mentor. The High Council was still dubious that Anakin was truly the Chosen One, and Yoda himself even mused that the prophecy could have been misread, and that Anakin may not have been the one destined to bring balance. Skywalker himself didn't believe he was the Chosen One, and dismissed the prophecy as a myth.3 This assumption became a conviction when Skywalker fell to the dark side and, as Darth Vader, was partly responsible for the fall of the Jedi Order. The destruction of the Jedi plunged the galaxy into darkness, with the Dark Lords of the Sith in control. Obi-Wan Kenobi, during his confrontation with Vader on Mustafar, stated that he believed Anakin was indeed the Chosen One, but that his destiny had been altered, and the prophecy unfulfilled. Yoda and Obi-Wan then looked towards the offspring of Anakin to one day overthrow the Sith, possibly hoping they would fulfill the prophecy instead.6 First Death 2 Anakin fulfills the prophecy by killing Palpatine. It transpired, however, that the prophecy was still to be fulfilled, in an unforeseen fashion. Decades later, above the moon of Endor, Vader stood witness to a confrontation between the Dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine, and Vader's own son, Luke Skywalker. When Palpatine began to torture the helpless Jedi with Force lightning, Anakin Skywalker returned and turned against his Sith Master in a violent attempt to save Luke's life. It was this conscious choice that fulfilled the Prophecy and brought a temporary balance to the Force. Anakin killed Sidious at the cost of his own life, and in doing so, fulfilled the prophecy by destroying the Sith leadership, his Master's original body and himself. Having embraced the Light side of the Force once again, Anakin Skywalker passed away, and left his son to continue the teachings of the Jedi, to maintain the balance that he had restored.7 His mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, accepted him as the Chosen One and agreed to teach him how to become one with the Force.